


Ein neuer Morgen

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Hastings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Hastings bleibt stecken.>Post in meinem LJ





	1. Auswegslos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommerchallenge: Angst – Stromausfall – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Angst  
> Handlung: Hastings bleibt stecken.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Angst ist und bleibt nicht mein Genre. Ich hoffe, das ist angsty genug.

***

 

Es war nicht so, daß er grundsätzlich etwas gegen Fahrstühle gehabt hätte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er einmal zugesehen, als ein Wartungstechniker den Fahrstuhl in Whitehaven Mansions auseinandergenommen hatte. Faszinierende technische Errungenschaft. Poirot benutzte den Fahrstuhl nur ungern, so wie er auch Schiffe und Flugzeuge mied, aber er ging mit der Zeit. Und so machte er sich auch diesmal keine Gedanken, nicht einmal, als der Fahrstuhl ächzte und ruckelte. Ein kleines technisches Problem, nichts weiter. Aber dann ruckelte es noch einmal, und noch einmal und … das Licht ging aus. In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit klammerte er sich an der Stange fest, die auf Hüfthöhe einmal rund durch die Kabine lief. Erst danach wurde ihm bewußt, daß nicht nur das Licht ausgefallen war. Es war komplett ruhig. Nichts bewegte sich mehr. Er war steckengeblieben, irgendwo zwischen dem dritten und vierten Stock. Und es war so dunkel, daß er die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte.

 

***

 

Einige Zeit später – es hatte sich angefühlt wie Stunden, aber waren es wirklich Stunden gewesen? – ließ er sich vorsichtig an der Rückwand des Fahrstuhls nach unten rutschen und setzte sich auf den Boden, um darüber nachzudenken, welche Chancen er hatte. Er hatte um Hilfe gerufen, bis er den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme in der Finsternis nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Es war sowieso vergebens, niemand würde ihn hören. Das Gebäude war komplett leer, deshalb war er ja um diese Uhrzeit hier. Es war Freitagabend, er war im Fahrstuhl eines leeren Bürogebäudes, und offenbar war der Strom ausgefallen. Er schlang die Arme um seine Beine um sich zu vergewissern, daß sie noch da waren.

Niemand wußte, wo er war.

Er hatte nicht einmal Poirot erzählt, wo er hinwollte, weil er seine eigene Spur verfolgt hatte. Hatte beweisen wollen, daß er dieses Mal schlauer war als der große Poirot. Wie dumm von ihm.

Hastings schloß die Augen. Sein Herz raste. Er wußte, daß der Fahrstuhl nicht abstürzen konnte, der Techniker hatte ihm den Mechanismus, der das verhinderte, ganz genau erklärt. Spätestens Montag Morgen würde ihn jemand finden. Vielleicht gab es hier auch einen Nachtwächter, der übers Wochenende nach dem Rechten sah? Aber auch bis Montag würde er überleben. Drei oder vier Tage dauerte es, bis man verdurstete. Menschen starben nicht so schnell, das hatte er schon früh im Leben gelernt. Menschen waren viel, viel zäher als man dachte.

Wenn nur die Dunkelheit nicht gewesen wäre. Er hatte nicht einmal Streichhölzer dabei. Damals hatten sie wenigstens immer Streichhölzer gehabt. Und er war nicht alleine gewesen.

Sein Herz pochte, als wolle es zerspringen. Er kannte das Gefühl ganz genau, auch wenn es jetzt bald 20 Jahre her war. Er versuchte die Dunkelheit zu ignorieren und das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Das war nur Einbildung, er würde nicht ersticken. Der Fahrstuhl konnte nicht über ihm zusammenbrechen. Montag morgen würde ihn jemand hier rausholen.

56 Stunden, vielleicht schon früher.

Hastings begann zu zählen.

 

* Fin *


	2. Ein neuer Morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommerchallenge: Farben – ORANGE (Sonnenaufgang) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Der Morgen danach ;)  
> Länge: ~ 250 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Damit bin ich eigentlich zufriedener. Bis auf das Ende, das wollte nicht so recht.

***

 

Poirot wischte umständlich mit seinem Taschentuch über die Bank und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie beide und sahen dem Schauspiel zu, das sich ihnen darbot. Nach und nach ergoß sich das Licht über die Stadt und alles, was bis eben noch monochrome Grauschattierungen gewesen waren – Hastings mußte an seine Versuche mit der Fotografie denken, so etwas war ihm leider nie in dieser Perfektion gelungen – gewann mehr und mehr an Farbe. Bis die Stadt schließlich in ein warmes orangenes Licht getaucht war und der Feuerball der Sonne am Horizont erschien.

„Ich dachte schon, ich sehe das Tageslicht nie wieder.“

„Aber Hastings, Sie wußten doch, daß ich nach Ihnen suchen würde. Und Poirot findet immer, was er sucht.“

Er mußte schmunzeln, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst, als er sich an die letzten Stunden erinnerte. „Das letzte Mal war ich in solcher Dunkelheit …“ Er brach ab, unfähig, den Satz zu beenden.

„Mon pauvre Hastings.“ Die Wärme in Poirots Stimme war fast zu viel. Er schlang fröstelnd die Arme um den Oberkörper. Natürlich wußte Poirot, woran ihn das erinnert hatte, eingeschlossen, bei absoluter Dunkelheit. Nur der infernalische Lärm hatte gefehlt und der Geruch. Dieser schreckliche Geruch, den er sein Leben lange nicht vergessen würde.

„Kommen Sie, Hastings.“ Er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, daß Poirot wieder aufgestanden war. Sein Freund hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen, um ihm hochzuhelfen. „Was Sie nach diesem Schreck brauchen, ist eine heiße Schokolade.“

Ob Schokolade wirklich helfen würde, bezweifelte er. Aber die Sonne des frühen Morgens wärmte ihn, und Poirots Griff war fest und sicher.

 

* Fin *


End file.
